


Anger

by Um_Lol



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Exes, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Sad Ending, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Bonnibel was finally alone, escaping from the party. At least she wouldn’t have to look ather.Or so she thought.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: /r/FanFiction Trope Bingo Events, Quote Prompt Memes





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ColdEmergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdEmergency/pseuds/ColdEmergency) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "You're cute when you're mad."
> 
> "Yeah, well I'm about to get really adorable."
> 
> I also managed to fit in the trope "Alone in a crowd" which is on my trope bingo ':D. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Bonnibel sighed, whilst she stepped outside. She sat down, still hearing the music boom from the closed door. It was more tolerable, unlike how overwhelming it was inside. Why had she accepted to go in the first place? Her friends managed to forced her to come along, because she needed to 'loosen up'. Even though this was way out of her comfort zone, after some time she gave up trying to argue with them. It wasn’t any use, since they were insistent that all she did was study and stay inside. Yeah, they weren’t wrong, but dragging her to a party wasn’t going to help with anything. She didn’t bother to get mad at her friends, they had some good intentions in mind. It just wasn’t her thing.

Bonnie glanced at the sky. Misty clouds covered some of the moon, but it still managed to shone through. The stars were luminous and scattered across the sky. It was quite pretty for her to look at, even if the sound of drunk teenagers was distracting her. Otherwise, it was a nice and peaceful night, with the breeze blowing against the trees. She wished she could spend this night inside though, that would’ve been nicer. And well, if she hadn’t seen her. Out of all people, why did it have to be _her_ —

“Didn’t think I’d run into you, princess,” a familiar voice behind her said.

Bonnie yelped in surprise, not expecting someone behind her. Speak of the devil, here she was. She didn’t even need to turn around, she knew it was Marceline, simply from the annoying nickname she used. What was she doing out here? She was usually the centre of attention at parties, unlike Bonnibel. Was she just here to annoy her?

It wouldn’t surprise her in the slightest if that was the case. Marcy would be the kind of person who would annoy her for her own pleasure.

“Jeez! You could’ve give some sort of warning beforehand.”

“Sorry Bonnibel, but y’know it’s been a while since we’ve last talked,” Marcy said, letting out a sad laugh.

It had been. Probably too long. Ever since then, Bonnie had pushed her away from her mind. Even with the good times, she’d rather forget what they had before. She couldn’t even tell if Marcy missed her at all, her expression was unreadable. It wouldn’t surprise her if that was the case, since all she cared about was herself. Perhaps it was for the better that it was like this. Since most of the time, thinking about her ended with Bonnie crying. The guilt she still felt from their past was irritating, to best describe it. But she’d moved on from it. For the most part.

“Yeah.”

A silence filled the air, neither of them knowing how to continue the conversation. Bonnie could feel the tension growing, and she was pretty tempted to head back inside to get away from it. But before she had the chance, Marceline finally said something.

“So, umm, how much alcohol have you had?” she asked, scratching the back of her head.

“That’s what you ask me right now? Out of all the things you could say to me about, you ask me that?”

She could be acting irrational, but Marcy never took anything seriously. Why couldn’t she talk to her for once?

“Look! I’m just tryna lighten the mood, no need to be a stuck-up bitch about it. Besides, you were the one glaring at me like I’m some monster so you’re not much better.” Marcy muttered.

“Y-you saw that?”

“Subtlety is not something you’re good at, princess,” She smirked.

Bonnibel groaned, before looking away from her. She knew her too well, and that Bonnie couldn’t be subtle if she tried. How did she even end up seeing her? She must’ve been really obvious or something. Maybe she’d glared at her for just a bit too long... But it was out of anger. Nothing else. There was no other reason that she found herself staring into her eyes. She blushed from embarrassment and anger.

“You are unbearable,” she growled.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Marceline chuckled.

“Yeah, well I’m about to get really adorable.” She fumed, losing her composure. “It’s wonderful to see that haven’t changed at all since our breakup, _Abadeer._ You aren’t even attempting to apologise!”

“Ugh I said some dumb shit back then, I get it. You don’t have to tell me about it...”

Why was she acting fed up to her? Bonnie hadn’t done much to her at all. Besides, she wasn’t the one who thought singing a break up song in front of everyone was a good idea. Yet she somehow acted like it was her fault. Because of course, that’s what Marcy would do. What else was she expecting?

“So you meant none of what you said? Is that what you’re saying?” Bonnibel asked without thinking.

On second thought, that might’ve been too harsh. But then again, the words she sung were still stuck in her head, even after so long. And it still hurt.

“That isn’t what I said! And maybe I still do, if you’re shouting at me for everything I do!” Marceline spat out.

“I don’t want to be shouting at you! You keep making me shout with your awful attitude.”

“Oh so I’m the awful one here? You kept pushing me away for school work, over and over until I got sick of it!”

Bonnie winced, holding back her tears. For once, Marceline had a bit of a point. She had been hurt by her, but was singing that song really necessary?

“Y’know what? Fine. Let’s just forget this night ever happened,” Bonnibel murmured. “Why do I even bother giving you a chance?”

With a roll of her eyes, Marceline headed back inside. She scoffed to herself, before taking a drink. Even when she stood in the centre of a crowd, she felt alone. Did she try hard enough to fix their relationship? She took a brief look over to the window and saw Bonnie was already gone. She really did manage to scare everyone away, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @um-l0l
> 
> No I totally didn't misread the original prompt name and put Anger haha, It was totally intentional cause it sounds better /s :') (look im a dumbass i cant read but hey it sounds fine so there we go-)


End file.
